


Brighton Falls

by Sephypsycologist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU in progress, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 12:12:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17059550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: A town divided between east and west, where the West is affluent and the East is rundown.All monsters live together here, and humans are few and far between.There are also borrowers, who live in secret among the monster houses.This is a collection of stories from this town.





	1. Finding a borrower

“i say we sell it,” Violet muttered, leaning against the wall as he smoked.

“can’t do that, vi,” Syrup held the shaking critter close to his chest. “they’re alive. gotta soul’n everything. ‘s okay, bitty bones. ain’t gonna hurt’cha.” He wasn’t quite as detached as his friend, even though their lives were so very similar from the outside.

Both from the wrong side of town, both their brothers ranking high in the Royal Guard (though it was Syrup’s brother who had the highest post of the two as a vice-captain), but where Syrup was the younger brother, Violet was the older, and he became a lot more jaded because of it.

“c’mon, do you know what something so tiny and,” air quotes, “adorable is gonna make for us? bet i can sell it on e-bay for a cool mil.”

“no, vi.” Syrup put the shivering, pointy eared thing in his hoodie’s secret inner pocket. He was pretty sure it wouldn’t bother his marble collection in there. “that’s illegal. what’d grape say if he knew y’were tryin’a sell a sentient being?”

“he’d say he hated me and i was a disgrace. like he does every morning,” grinned the half-blinded skeleton, his good socket tilting up in amusement. “unlike you, i don’t get along that well at home.”

Sighing, Syrup drew his coat close to himself just to keep his pockets free of picking from the crafty one next to him. “razzy’d have a fit. an’ i’d like t’keep my bro happy, if y’don’t mind.”

“nobody owns this house, man,” Violet urged, gesturing to the abandoned building they’d been hanging out in with the others from the Fell side of town. Red, Pepper, Reaper, all the guys who liked to kick back despite the darkness around them. “and believe me, if the guys knew about those little critters, they’d probably literally snap them up.”

“s’not a bad idea,” Syrup muttered, thumb stroking over the little lump that was now softly pleading to be let go, “hey, shh….not that way, tiny. sorry. you’d be safe an’ vi here couldn’t getcha.” He grinned at his pal, his one gold tooth glittering. “what’ya say? wanna soft warm ride till i c’n get back to my bro? he’ll make sure t’find a better place for ya.”

“don’t you do it, you maple muncher,” Violet hissed. “why are you such a goody-two-shoes? eh? we’re all strapped for cash down here and you still take the high road like a dang rich kid.”

“dunno,” Syrup kept his hands over the small critter, “razzy raised me right, i guess. nobody raised you at all.”

“ugh,” Violet groaned and flopped down on some dirty beanbag chair they’d found , “why do you have to be my dang conscience?”

“cause you don’t have one otherwise, bro,” Syrup chuckled.

“fine. do what y’want with the dang thing. just don’t come crying to me for a loan or anything,” Violet was done. This always happened. He wanted to run a scam and Syrup nixed it instantly cause it wasn’t legal or wasn’t ‘right’ or whatever.

“thanks for the upvote, vi,” he grinned at him, and peeked into his coat, “hey, so what’s the verdict?” Violet listened as a very small voice murmured back an answer. Dang, Syrup had been right. Of course he was, the guy had soul vision that wasn’t half obscured by not having both eyes.

“what’d they say?” he asked.

“they’re gonna stay in m’pocket for a bit,” Syrup shrugged. “don’t blame’m. so i’m headin’ home. y’wanna tag along or’s your bro cookin’ again?”

“nah, grape’ll cook tomorrow. he’s training tonight,” Violet rose and popped several joints just to be irritating. He knew it was rude, but he liked making his more reserved friend blush and glare at him. “so what’s on the menu?”

“dunno. but razzy’ll be glad t’have company,” Syrup led the way out of the house through a back window, folding his lanky body through the busted out casing. “an’ i can’t wait t’show him our new find.”

The borrower in Syrup’s pocket clung to the velvet marble bag inside, listening. They hadn’t meant to be caught, but the old boards in the ceiling had given way on them and dumped them in the skeleton’s lap. Now their tail was curled in fear, especially when Violet spoke, but…..Syrup seemed kind enough. And there was really no reason to stay in an empty house anymore.


	2. Rewards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> co-posted to another work of mine because it was part of a series  
> violet and syrup indulge a bit

“i’d say we earned this, wouldn’t you?” Violet purred as he slid their haul of sweets and pizza onto the table.

Syrup nodded, smiling a bit. “we have been working hard lately.” They had been, too. Since they’d found the borrower in that old house, things had been crazy.

Mostly, the two of them had been trying to lay low with their discovery and take care of the little thing themselves, but when both of their brothers were in the Royal Guard, and very good at telling when their brothers were lying, it had been a regular run-around.

But they’d made it this far, and the borrower was asleep. They could hang back, relax, and celebrate making a whole month without incident.

They’d holed up in the abandoned house again, pulling out the communal card table and eating by the light of some candles they’d found in a drawer in one of the interior rooms. No outside person could see the lights, so they were safe.

“vi, how did you get the money for this?” Syrup asked as he munched on some of the deliciously hot pizza.

“it’s from my drink powder venture.” Violet grins as he sets the soda down on the table, too.

“when you sold people a glass of koolaid without mixing it up?” 

“yeah.” He laughed. “people couldn’t complain. they asked for koolaid, so i gave it to them. easiest fifty dollars i ever made.” Violet sighs delightedly as he digs in himself.

They both chat idly as they eat, Syrup switching to the maple bars and candies after just two slices while Violet sticks with the thick crust goodness. It’s so good to just relax and enjoy themselves, having fun without anybody else bothering them.

But there’s nothing to stop them from overdoing it either, and before long the table is nearly empty of food and both of the boys are face down on one of the many junky sofas someone had dragged in.

Syrup turned over and groaned softly, one hand supporting his rolling stomach as he got up, “o-oh geeze, vi….”

“don’t,” Violet growled, barely able to keep himself composed. Of the two of them, he’d eaten more, and if he opened his mouth more than a moment, he didn’t know if he’d be able to keep it all down.

Other than the flickering of the candles, the only real sounds were their own labored breaths, occasional whines, and the groaning and gurgling results of their party. Syrup was not sure if either of them would be going home tonight, and that meant their brothers were going to chew them out for worrying them. Or at least that would be Razzy’s reason. He wasn’t sure if Grape actually worried for his older brother. But that was neither here nor there.

In the end, Syrup managed to very carefully teleport home, while Violet wasn’t seen again for a few days.


End file.
